


End up taking the long way home

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Epistolary, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Prompt Fill, Queer Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two dads doing their best, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: If Patrick is being honest with himself, he was always more worried about his dad’s reaction than his mom’s.
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Johnny Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 204
Kudos: 473





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> Another day, another Jukebox prompt that I smashed out instead of writing the WIPs I'm actually meant to be working on, but there was no way I could resist this prompt: "Something disgustingly happy involving Patrick’s dad showing his support for his son’s sexuality." Love you, spiffy 💖 
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Title is from Scissor Sisters.

If Patrick is being honest with himself, he was always more worried about his dad’s reaction than his mom’s.

There’s no logical reason for that, he hastens to tell David later as he’s trying to explain and apologise even though David tries to stop him, because no one ever seems to understand that far from being selfish David can actually be selfless to a fault when it comes to the big stuff. The big stuff, in this case, being Patrick not telling him for two years that he wasn’t out to his parents — and all for nothing, in the end, because they hardly blinked.

And no, he doesn’t know why the sense of relief was so much more acute when his dad just said  _ I like him _ than after his mom’s easy acceptance. He’s never heard his dad say a bad word about anyone — well, that’s not true, he heard plenty of bad words about Mr Johansen up the road setting his sprinklers so they spray all over the sidewalk, or the owner of the local dry cleaner who somehow managed to set the stain in his suit rather than getting it out. But groups of people, no. Never. He remembers when Ontario legalised same-sex marriage; both his parents had just nodded and said: “About time, don’t you think?”

Patrick, still in high school and dating Rachel, had barely paid attention to the news.

And though he works out quickly that they already knew before his party — that David had willingly thrown himself on a grenade that turned out to be nothing but a cantaloupe, the knowledge giving Patrick one final kick from  _ I want to marry him someday _ to  _ I’m going to ask him to marry me _ — in that moment, with his dad’s easy and unconditional acceptance, he finally feels like he can breathe.

* * *

They close the store for four days in early summer, and they drive up to see Patrick's parents for the first time since his grandma's funeral. David picks the playlist and packs enough snacks to feed a sports team, and they’re both belting Diana Ross at the top of their lungs when Patrick pulls into the driveway and the song dies on his lips, David also uncharacteristically silent beside him. 

“That’s…” David says finally, trailing off as though his search for a descriptor turned up blank.

“Big,” is all Patrick can think to offer, and David nods quickly.

Then his mom is opening the front door, grinning widely, and Patrick pulls his gaze away from the living room window as he gets out of the car and steps into her waiting arms.

“Mom,” he says when he pulls back, “the flag—” 

He appreciates the gesture, he really does. But he knows she’s proud of him, has a sneaking suspicion she likes David more than him; she didn’t need to hang a six-foot rainbow flag on the front of their house to prove it.

“I know,” she sighs. “I tried to tell him it wasn’t necessary, but he insisted.”

Wait.

What?

“Wait, what? Do you mean  _ Dad _ did that?”

She pats him on the cheek before grabbing David, pulling him into a tight embrace. David’s hands only hover awkwardly for a moment before he hugs her back and Patrick grins at the sight before realising he’s getting sidetracked.

“Mom, seriously. Dad bought the flag?”

“I sure did,” comes a jovial voice, and they all turn. His dad is standing in the doorway, a streak of flour on his cheek which would be much more confusing if not for the bright green  _ Life is what you bake it _ apron he’s wearing over his shirt and slacks.

“That’s really nice, Dad, but you didn’t have to—”

“Who says it’s for you?” his dad scoffs. “It’s Pride month, son. There’s a lot of kids walking up and down this street going to and from school. I wanted them to see it.”

Patrick swallows hard past the sudden lump in his throat. 

“Are you planning on standing out here all day?” his dad adds. “Come inside, let me get this apron off before I greet you properly.” He casts a grin over at David. “Somehow I think if I get flour on David’s sweater I may never be forgiven.”

Patrick glances over at his husband, who’s still looking as gobsmacked as Patrick feels. They grab their bags out of the trunk and bring them inside, dropping them in the guest room — Patrick’s old room — before returning to the living room where his dad is now apron- and flour-free. 

“It’s good to see you, kid,” he says, pulling Patrick tight against his chest. Patrick sinks into the hug before he realises there’s a sharp pain in his shoulder and he flinches back. 

“What—” he glances down at the front of his dad’s shirt and starts blinking rapidly. 

His dad is wearing a rainbow pin. And underneath it…

“What’s this one?” he asks carefully, trying to keep his voice steady. 

His dad raises an eyebrow at him. “That’s the pansexuality flag.” He says it carefully, as though it’s not a word his mouth has had to form often, before glancing over Patrick’s shoulder towards David. “Is that not right?”

“No, that’s right,” David says very softly, and Patrick turns to face him; he knows what his husband sounds like when he’s close to tears and trying desperately not to show it. “How did you—” 

“Oh, I asked your dad,” he replies cheerfully.

“Um, how do you have my dad’s number?” David asks, but Patrick has a more pressing question.

“David, how have I never seen this flag?” 

David glances at him with a shrug. “Have you ever seen me wear  _ one _ of these colours? Let alone all three?”

Patrick has to concede the point. It really is a bright combination, entirely off-brand for David Rose. He has a sudden mental image of David with the pink and yellow and blue wrapped around his shoulders, and has to swallow back a grin before something occurs to him.

“Wait. Dad, you asked Mr Rose what David’s sexuality was?”

His dad shrugs. “Sure. At Pflag they say you shouldn’t assume based on someone’s current partner, so I wanted to get it right.”

If Patrick had just found out his father was moonlighting as a burlesquercise instructor it might have been less world-rocking. “I’m sorry. You’ve been going to Pflag meetings?”

His dad nods. “I mean, your mom insisted I retire; what else was I meant to do with my time?”

“Golf?” Both Patrick and his mom suggest in unison. All three of the Brewers start laughing, and David cracks a grin.

“Well, I also took up baking, if that’s acceptable,” his dad says. “Speaking of which, there are cupcakes in the kitchen and we can’t let them go to waste. Come on,” and he strides out of the room, leaving Patrick and David staring at each other in bewilderment.

“What is happening?” Patrick whispers, and David pats him on the back sympathetically.

“I have no idea, but there are cupcakes, so we should probably follow.” With that, David heads for the kitchen and it's just Patrick and his mom alone in the living room.

“Mom,” he asks hesitantly, “what colour are the cupcakes?”

She rolls her eyes. “Oh, I think you know the answer to that, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but SO MANY PEOPLE asked about the conversation between Clint and Johnny that I just had to write it up. So if you're interested in reading that, carry on to chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of text messages between Johnny and Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest -- when I posted this fic yesterday, I was not expecting so many of you to demand the conversation between Clint and Johnny! But I heard you. This ran away on me so much I seriously considered posting it as a separate work, but I still think it works best here. 
> 
> This is my first time using a skin like this so hopefully it works! But it should also display well if you choose to hide the skin. I think. Fingers crossed.

+1-416-555-0166  
  
**Johnny:** Hi Clint Johnny Rose here  
  
**Johnny:** Hope you don’t mind I got your number from the motel computer  
  
**Johnny:** Listen I just wanted to apologise again for yesterday  
  
**Johnny:** I never would have said anything to you if I’d realised you didn't know about David and Patrick  
  
**Johnny:** Anyway I think David said you were planning to see them again this morning before you leave  
  
**Johnny:** I hope you get a chance to see the store  
  
**Johnny:** They’ve done a great job with it  
  
**Johnny:** Just make sure you knock and wait if you’re meeting them at Patrick’s apartment  
  
**Johnny:** Don’t just walk in even if the door’s unlocked  
  
**Johnny:** We’ve all made that mistake before  
  
**Clint:** Please don’t worry about it. We had a good talk with Patrick at brunch this morning before he took us to the store.  
  
**Clint:** You’ve got a good kid in David, Johnny. Marcy and I are looking forward to getting to know him and all the Roses better.  
  


Johnny Rose  
  
**Johnny:** Hi Clint Johnny Rose here  
  
**Johnny:** Just wanted to check and see whether you’re coming down to see Patrick in Cabaret  
  
**Johnny:** If you need a room at the motel just let me know  
  
**Johnny:** Happy to book one for you both  
  
**Clint:** Yes, Patrick asked if we could come to closing night. He was quite insistent, actually. If you could book us a room we’d really appreciate it, thank you!  
  
**Clint:** Looking forward to seeing the show.  
  
**Johnny:** Moira tells me Patrick is rapturously incandescent  
  
**Johnny:** Her words not mine  
  
**Johnny:** You’re all booked in for closing night  
  


Johnny Rose  
  
**Clint:** We just got off the phone with the boys sharing their news. Now we know why Patrick was so keen for us to come down during the show’s run, eh? We’ll have to all have a drink when we see you in a few days.  
  
**Johnny:** Sorry it’s been a bit of a busy day  
  
**Johnny:** Just heading down to the theatre now  
  
**Johnny:** I think it will be a good opening night  
  
**Johnny:** Wait what news  
  


Johnny Rose  
  
**Johnny:** Hi Clint Johnny Rose here  
  
**Johnny:** I think you left a pair of reading glasses in your room  
  
**Johnny:** I’ll get them posted to you tomorrow  
  
**Clint:** Thanks Johnny, I appreciate that! Not sure how I forgot them. Anyway, it was great to see you last night and get a chance to celebrate with our boys.  
  
**Clint:** I hope Moira cheers up soon!  
  


Johnny Rose  
  
**Johnny:** Hi Clint Johnny Rose here  
  
**Johnny:** Now that the kids have set a date  
  
**Johnny:** Let me know who from your side needs a room at the motel  
  
**Johnny:** We’ll make sure we get them all booked in  
  
**Clint:** I sent an email through to Patrick last night, he was asking for it to get his spreadsheet updated. Let me know if it’s easier to get the names from him or if you want me to email it to you.  
  
**Johnny:** Great I’ll ask Patrick  
  
**Johnny:** Thanks Clint  
  


Johnny Rose  
  
**Johnny:** Hi Clint Johnny Rose here  
  
**Johnny:** We’re having an emergency wedding meeting in the tent behind the motel in 10  
  
**Johnny:** If you and Marcy could make it that would be great  
  
**Clint:** Yeah, Patrick called us just before. He doesn’t do well with plans going awry, that boy.  
  
**Clint:** Let’s get these kids married, shall we?  
  


Johnny Rose  
  
**Johnny:** Hi Clint Johnny Rose here  
  
**Johnny:** Just wanted to say thank you for the lovely Christmas/Hanukkah gift  
  
**Johnny:** It was very thoughtful of you  
  
**Clint:** Oh, don’t mention it! We were sorry to hear you wouldn’t get back to Schitt’s Creek for the holidays this year.  
  
**Clint:** Next year we’d love it if you joined the boys up here with us.  
  
**Clint:** It’s always good to have more heads to help us in the escape room!  
  
**Johnny:** Thank you Clint  
  
**Johnny:** That’s very generous  
  
**Johnny:** We’ll certainly consider it  
  


Johnny Rose  
  
**Johnny:** Hi Clint Johnny Rose here  
  
**Johnny:** We were so sorry to hear about Marcy’s mother  
  
**Johnny:** Your family are in our thoughts  
  
**Clint:** Thanks Johnny. It had been coming for a while but still very sad when it actually happens of course.  
  
**Clint:** Stevie is covering the store for a couple of days so the boys can drive up tomorrow. It will be good to see them, though I wish it was under better circumstances.  
  


Johnny Rose  
  
**Clint:** Hey Johnny, please give Moira our congratulations on the Emmy nomination! That’s so exciting!  
  
**Clint:** Marcy is absolutely hooked on Sunrise Bay. Next time we see you guys, tell her to expect lots of questions.  
  
**Johnny:** Thanks Clint I’ll let Moira know you said congratulations  
  
**Johnny:** I’m sure she appreciates it  
  
**Johnny:** I’d forgotten how stressed award show season makes her  
  
**Clint:** It’s funny, whatever I imagined for Patrick, I never thought he'd have a soap opera star for a mother in law. Of course, I also didn't think he'd be married to a man.  
  
**Clint:** Can I ask you something, Johnny?  
  
**Johnny:** Sure  
  
**Clint:** Is David gay? Or… something else?  
  


Johnny Rose  
  
**Johnny:** Hi Clint Johnny Rose here  
  
**Johnny:** Sorry I didn’t reply to you yesterday  
  
**Johnny:** There was a wig emergency I had to deal with  
  
**Johnny:** Anyway to answer your question David is pansexual  
  
**Johnny:** Why do you ask  
  
**Clint:** Pansexual, okay. I think I remember hearing that one.  
  
**Clint:** Thanks Johnny. I just wanted to make sure I had it right, you know?  
  
**Johnny:** I’m not sure it matters now he’s married of course  
  
**Johnny:** Although maybe it matters to David  
  
**Johnny:** To be honest we were never really a family that talked about these things  
  
**Clint:** Yes, well, neither were we. Obviously.  
  
**Clint:** We didn’t have all these words when I was younger.  
  
**Clint:** I didn’t even know queer was an okay word to use until a few weeks ago, I always thought it was an insult.  
  
**Clint:** Anyway. I guess sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we’d known to talk to Patrick about these things. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so unhappy for so long.  
  
**Johnny:** You know David knew who he was very young  
  
**Johnny:** He’s always been very unapologetic about it  
  
**Johnny:** And we didn’t know it at the time  
  
**Johnny:** But he was very unhappy before we went to Schitt’s Creek  
  
**Johnny:** And for a while after  
  
**Johnny:** So I don’t think Patrick coming out earlier would have been any guarantee he’d be happier  
  
**Johnny:** But they’re both happy now I think  
  
**Clint:** I think they are too. But I still want them to know that we support them.  
  
**Clint:** Thanks, Johnny.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
